Mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptops, require power that is generally supplied by batteries. Typically, the batteries are recharged by plugging the device into an outlet to receive power. New developments in providing wireless power, through an electromagnetic have been expanding. Unfortunately, these wireless power interfaces have the ability to interfere with other tasks performed by the mobile devices, such as the transmission of data through a radio frequency interface.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a letter that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.